


Healing

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa helps Jon after he is hurt.





	Healing

“Stop fussing,” Sansa chided as she cleaned his wound on his arm.

“I’ve gotten by just fine without a nurse maid,” Jon scoffed.

“And that’s why wounds that should have been stitched properly aren’t,” Sansa sighed as she touched one of the scars where his men had stabbed him. 

Jon pushed away her hand and stood. 

“Jon!” She admonished.

“I’ll be fine, Sansa,” he said as her reached for his tunic. 

Sansa got up from her stool and walked to where he was, grabbing his tunic as well and preventing him from putting it on 

“Jon, don’t be a child,” Sansa said as she pulled the tunic from him. 

“I’ve killed enough men to not be called that anymore,” Jon said callously. 

Sansa sighed and looked at him with saddened eyes. 

“I know you will have trouble trusting anyone, relying on anyone, but I plan to change that. You can trust me, Jon. I will never leave you or betray you. You are my brother. ” 

Jon sighed and looked down at the floor. 

“Let me take care of you,” Sansa said as she touched his chest. “Please. ” 

Jon sighed and quietly walked over to the bed he had abandoned. He looked defeated. 

Sansa wished he would just talk about what had happened. He’d only told her snippets of his life since they parted and she felt what he kept inside was eating at him. She quietly dressed his wound on his arm and applied a salve to the ones on his chest that still looked angry.

“Where’d you learn all this?” Jon asked, breaking the silence. 

Sansa swallowed hard; he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t shared everything. 

“Ramsay,” She said softly. “I’ve had some cuts and broken bones I’ve had to heal myself. ” 

Jon lifted his hand and covered hers. It was over his heart and she could feel the quickening beat. He said nothing and just stared into her eyes. He wanted to will it all away. Then as quickly as it was there, his hand wasn’t. 

Sansa finished dressing his wounds and then put the lids on all the salves. 

“Thank you, Sansa,” he said softly. 

"Maybe we can take care of each other from now on?“ Sansa inquired. 

"It’s far less lonely,” Jon said with a chuckle as he reached for his tunic. 

"That it is,“ she smiled back at him.


End file.
